Lost: Prequel
by JEIF9
Summary: Another feud between Jacob and the Man in Black. Events happened in 1917.
1. Beginnings Part 1

January 1, 1917- The Island

Jacob was sitting at the beach next to the destroyed statue, watching the sea. As he was standing still there, the other man appeared:

- Hello, Jacob.

The man, this time, doesn't ask to sit before doing it.

JACOB: What do you want this time?

MAN IN BLACK: Have you chose a replacement for you yet?

JACOB: No, not yet.

…

JACOB: New year, huh?

MAN IN BLACK: Yeah...

JACOB: It's been a while since someone's been here.

MAN IN BLACK: You're going to bring more people here? You know I'm always right.

JACOB: Yes, but until the day humans can distinguish right from wrong, all of the previous experiences won't matter.

MAN IN BLACK: Humans naturally sin. And I'll be right, once again. See ya.

JACOB: See ya.

January 3, 1917- Somewhere in the sea

A ship sailing in the sea. Over 100 British soldiers were under the command of a captain and 2 lieutenants. After a few days of a calm sea, there was a sea storm, and a big one. After days and days of struggling against the storm, they finally land in an island. Unfortunately, they were trapped. They couldn't manage to communicate with anyone. And to add insult to injury, over 35 men, along with the captain and a lieutenant, died in the storm. After landing on a beach, the surviving lieutenant gathered the surviving troops:

-Listen, my men! A lot of soldiers died, and so did Captain Stewart and Lt. Head! Our communication's cut off, so it means we're trapped here! Don't panic! We need to survive here! Now, the men to my left are going with me to find food and shelter! The men to my right are gonna stay here.

After some talking, the Lt. and the troops headed to the jungle. Not much it was needed to walk, and they could already hear some faint noises: They could hear a sound that sounded like a dinosaur roar, a rattlesnake, and other weird noises. The Lt. told them to stop. The sound was getting closer and closer. The Lt. was turned to the soldiers. The soldiers saw a dark smoke a few feet behind the Lt. and it caused a soldier to warn:

-Sir, look behind you!

The Lt. turned and looked to the smoke:

-Get down on the floor!

The Lt. was watching the smoke for a while. Then, he turned to the soldiers and said:

-Now, don't worry, my men! That's just smoke! It won't hurt--

Before the Lt. could finish his sentence, the dark smoke turned into a shaped-like arm, grabbed the Lt. and crushed him. Then it threw what was left of the Lt. into the ground and stood still. The soldiers were terrified. They were standing still, hoping the smoke wouldn't notice them. One of the soldiers notice the one next him trembling in fear:

-Don't move. Don't even say a word.

Too late.

-WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

The soldiers suddenly freaked out and started running way. It was every man for himself. The Smoke Monster caught some soldiers and killed them right away (including the one who freaked out first). A small group of 4 soldiers were running from the smoke. The last one saw a hole and jumped to pass it. However the smoke shew up from the hole and started pulling him down. The other 3 saw him getting pulled and tried to help him. He was trying to hang onto his life and the one of the other 3 was pulling him to save him. One of the soldiers behind, in the panic, threw a grenade at the hole. The grenade exploded, the smoke stopped grabbing the soldier, and ran away very quickly. The soldier who threw the grenade was shocked:

-Grenades work on that thing?!

The other soldier(the one who didn't do anything) replied:

-You threw the grenade! What makes you say that?

-It was just a desperation act! I didn't knew it could do anything! After all, it's just smoke.

The soldier who was saved cut that small conversation off, and thanked them:

-Thanks for saving my life, guys.

The guy who was pulling him replied:

-You better thank us we did, mate. What's your name?

-Anthony Jetson.

After some talk, they knew each other's names. The guy who was pulling Anthony's called Martin Hawking, the one who threw the grenade is called Barry Southgate, and the other one is called Michael North.

January 4, 1917- Somewhere mid-air above Sargasso Sea

-Are you ready for this, Mark?

-Hell yeah, I am!

Mark Hudson and Frank Davids. In a plane, flying way high. It's not a plane from today, no. It's obviously a plane from back then.

HUDSON: So, huh... what country are you from?

DAVIDS: Netherlands.

HUDSON: Netherlands? For how long have you been living in the US?

DAVIDS: It´ll make 16 this year. But how did you suspected I wasn't born in the US?

HUDSON: Your accent.

DAVIDS: Oh...

…

DAVIDS: Do you know where we are now? The Bermuda Triangle.

HUDSON: What about it?

DAVIDS: It's said that, not a single boat has passed trough this sea successfully.

HUDSON: The people that passed here have all drowned?

DAVIDS: Yup.

Davids starts to notice there's something wrong...

HUDSON: Hey, what's up?

DAVIDS: Something's wrong with the plane.

HUDSON: What is it?

DAVIDS: We're falling!!

January 5, 1917- The Island

Davids and Hudson wake up in the jungle. What remains of the plane are the wings (separated), and the front of the plane.

DAVIDS: Where the hell are we?

HUDSON: No idea.

DAVIDS: We're doomed.

HUDSON: Yeah, maybe.

DAVIDS: Since we were flying the Bermuda Triangle, we're on some damn Island.

Hudson makes him a sign to shut up. They could hear some faint noises. But, then, the sounds fade away.

DAVIDS: What was that?

HUDSON: Don't know. Not quite sure. Sounded like a rattlesnake though. And there was some weird growl too.

January 6, 1917- The Island

We go back to the same beach in the beginning of the chapter. Jacob cooking some fish, and the Man in Black approaches him:

MAN IN BLACK: Hello, Jacob.

JACOB: Hello. Visiting me again?

MAN IN BLACK: Why do you even bother trying?

JACOB:... Because I know I'll be right sooner or later.

MAN IN BLACK: They're in complete chaos. The British army can't organize itself and the two pilots are starving.

JACOB: Well, you surely didn't make thing easy. You killed the only person who could organize the army.

MAN IN BLACK: Jacob, I will prove that you're wrong again. And besides that, I'll manage to find a way to kill you and get out of this Island.

JACOB: We'll see about that.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Beginnings Part 2

January 6, 1917- The Island

We go back to the same beach in the beginning of the chapter. Jacob cooking some fish, and the Man in Black approaches him:

MAN IN BLACK: Hello, Jacob.

JACOB: Hello. Visiting me again?

MAN IN BLACK: Why do you even bother trying?

JACOB:... Because I know I'll be right sooner or later.

MAN IN BLACK: They're in complete chaos. The British army can't organize itself and the two pilots are starving.

JACOB: Well, you surely didn't make thing easy. You killed the only person who could organize the army.

MAN IN BLACK: Jacob, I will prove that you're wrong again. And besides that, I'll manage to find a way to kill you and get out of this Island.

JACOB: We'll see about that.

MAN IN BLACK: This will be incredibly easy.

JACOB: Not quite as you think. Those aren't the only humans I'm going to bring here.

MAN IN BLACK: There's more?

JACOB: Yes.

Same date- The Island

After 1 day of walking, Hudson and Davids found an empty beach.

DAVIDS: How about we catch some fish and cook them?

HUDSON: Fine. It seems to be the best option anyway.

Meanwhile, the British were making some tends near the beach. They started organizing and seemed to be better than the two pilots, as they are possessing food, shelter and weapons. Our group of four were sitting at the beach.

HAWKING: We could use the ship.

NORTH: We can't. The keel is broken.

SOUTHGATE: We're trapped in this place.

HAWKING: How about we explore this place?

JETSON: After the "Smoke" incident? No way.

HAWKING: Oh, come on. If we stay here forever, the entire food will end sooner or later, and we'll die anyway.

JETSON: Yes,but until the food ends, I would like to extend of what's left of my lifespan to the maximum, thank you very much.

(Suddenly, North notices some soldiers are heading to the jungle. He gets up.)

NORTH: Hey! Where are you going?

SOLDIER #1: We're gonna get some food!

NORTH: You don't know?

SOLDIER #1: About what?

NORTH: There's a smoke that kills people.

(The soldiers stand in silence for 2 seconds before laughing. Then they head to the jungle.)

HAWKING: Well, you can't say you didn't warn them.

NORTH: Yeah.

JETSON: They're not coming back.

And they didn't.

January 7, 1917- The Island

A sudden wake-up. Hans Otto, a German soldier, wakes up in the middle of a jungle. He has no idea where the hell he is. He gets up, and finds other German soldiers around them. He asks:

What just happened?

The soldier that was closed to him answered him:

I died... and now I'm here.

Spooky. It was exactly the same thing that has happened to him. The German soldiers, including him, were shocked. Many of them thought they were in Hell, others thought they were in Heaven, some thought they were in Purgatory, and others thought that they were transported here after passing out. The soldiers had their weapons with them, but they had no leader, and didn't know what do to. Far away, the Man in Black was watching them:

So, this is the other humans he brought.

Same date- The Island

Hudson and Davids were doing well in the Island, they had food, unfortunately, they had no shelter, but excluding that, they were fine.

HUDSON: You know, we're doing well in this damn place.

DAVIDS: Yes, we're not bad. Not bad at all.

HUDSON: I just miss one thing.

DAVIDS: What?

HUDSON: Sex.

DAVIDS: Well, don't think you're gonna have any on this place. It's a deserted Island.

HUDSON: Hey, what if this isn't a deserted Island?

DAVIDS: You think there's people in here?

HUDSON: Yeah, it might be.

The conversation is interrupted by a boat seen near the event horizon at the sea.

HUDSON: Hey, I'm seeing something.

DAVIDS: Where?

HUDSON: Look at there. There's something at the sea.

DAVIDS: Great. Hey! OVER HERE! GET US OUT OF HERE!

HUDSON: We're out of this place.

The boat slowly approaches the island. When it finally gets to the Island, some people get of the boat. They seemed rich. A man with expensive clothing gets to the island:

This island looks good. Men, get these people.

Some people get off the boat. They quickly get both Hudson and Davids, and then they beat them up pretty badly. Then, the two of them are dragged to the boat and put away trapped below the deck. People could only get in the deck with a "gate" that could be open from the outside. At the beach, the rich man called her wife and his son, a 19-year old:

My family, we'll be staying here for the next few days.

Below the deck, Hudson and Davids find other people. They ask someone why is he there, in which he answers:

I'm portuguese. I got lost in a expedition in Angola and they got me.

HUDSON: What's your name?

PAULO: Paulo Oliveira.

HUDSON: You speak english very well.

FILIPE: I know that.

DAVIDS: I couldn't help but to notice that most of the people here are women.

PAULO: Sex slaves. Most of them were prostitutes, but some of them were brutally beaten up and brought here by force.

HUDSON: So, from what we know about these guys, they seem to be some bastards.

PAULO: Amen to that.

January 8, 1917- The Island

MAN IN BLACK: What were you thinking when you brought those people here, Jacob?

JACOB: Which one of them?

MAN IN BLACK: Those who holds slaves.

JACOB: Everyone I brought is to show you that you're wrong. The British army looks good.

MAN IN BLACK: But what about the rest? They don't look good.

JACOB: Don't worry. Everything will take its time.

MAN IN BLACK: Yes, in time. Even if they start doing well, I'll complicate things a little bit.

JACOB. I know that.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
